Payne Killer
Payne Killer is a ''Max Payne 3'' multiplayer game mode. To access Payne Killer and Gang Wars, you need to finish a grind first that involves killing 100 players. Designed as the multiplayer evolution of Max Payne 2 Dead Man Walking mode, Payne Killer begins as a traditional deathmatch contest, but the first killer earns 20 points. The first/second killer becomes either Max Payne or Raul Passos, gaining special weapons (dual wielded M10s for Max and an LMG .30 for Passos), abilities (E.G. unlimited sprinting for Max), given two Painkillers, doubled health, and a level 3 Bullet Time (burst) burst that give them a fighting chance against all the other remaining players now looking to supplant them. Unfortunately, there's no health regeneration while playing as both Max Payne or Raul Passos. The primary objective for all other players becomes eliminating Max & Passos, earning points based on staying alive and dealing damage as well as landing lethal shots on either Max or Passos. Players that are playing as the two main characters score points by killing their would-be attackers. If the player is either Max or Passos, each kill for those two scores 10 points, their would-be killers scores 1-8 points if the attacker hits either those two if dealing a certain amount of damage, killing Max or Passos as would-be killers scores the killer 20 points. At the end of a match, those who get the most points win a match. Tips & Strategy *For this game mode, it is best to use a powerful weapon in your disposal (eg shotguns, RPG, or any weapon that deals the most damage or with a high fire rate). *When in doubt, use the Grenade to flush out the enemy. *When an enemy is unaware of your whereabouts, yet you're close to him/her, try to Melee that enemy. *When no one is around while playing as one of those main characters, try loot the bodies. *If playing as Payne or Passos and your health is at 50% or less, consume a painkiller even if you stuck in a crossfire. *Always use Intuition if you're a would-be killer trying to find an enemy. *Try to plan and ambush an enemy. *When in doubt try to Shootdodge an enemy. *Try to equip body armour to increase your survival chances. *Try to dual wield SMGs, you can easily bring down the main characters using those weapons. *Always finish of a victim when a enemy enters Last Man Standing (you can tell when you enemy's health bar flashes black and white). *Headshots will easily kill any enemies you encounter. *When running out of ammo while playing as Payne or Passos, try to use a different weapon. *If you have the Gorilla Warfare loadout DLC pack, try to use a booby trapped item, because there might be a 25% chance that your dead body will explode when looted. *When playing as Payne or Passos, make sure you keep moving rather than staying in one area, because some players will try to overwhelm/flank you. Even you might be in danger when moving around, it is certainly better than giving enemies a chance to flank you. *When in doubt use cover. *When Payne killer starts, try to kill the nearest player. *If an enemy is setting up a campsite, or laying in cover, try to flank said foe. Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer modes